The Adventures of Working Late
by AnimeRockerFangirl
Summary: Ino's stuck doing some late filing work for her job and Itachi comes to visit. ItaxIno Oneshot rushed smut, R&R please!


**This is a short little smutty thing my friend/inspiration, Miss Jade, instantaneously**

**asked for while reading a fic she stopped 3/4 of the way through for a new story.**

**She was in the mood for some of the old stuff. By the way this was written at 12 in the morning in two hours**

**while practically dying of starvation and thi is my first one-shot so enjoy!**

**"The Adventures of Working Late"**

It was already nine o'clock and Ino was still stuck in the twenty story building of the marketing company her father had managed to get her a job at. Usually at 18 years old you can't get a bookkeeping job at such a large company, but her father was very persuasive… and scary. Sadly, it called for allot more filing work then the blonde girl had realized and on the Friday, after working there for over a month, she was stuck late at her desk, typing away madly.

"How do so many damn adults make so many damn mistakes? I'll be working on their document screw ups for the next hour at least!" she groaned angrily. She hit the send button quickly and lay back in her seat, happy it was comfortable. She massaged her temples and unbuttoned the top button of her ruffled, white blouse as the hourglass spun on the screen until bold, black letters popped up that read FILE RESENT. Ino sighed and stood up, pulling her black, high-waisted pencil skirt down to stretch out a few inches above her knees. She walked to the side of her wooden desk and picked up a four inch stack of papers. She sighed again and walked quickly out of her cubicle and down the long, empty hallway.

"Damnit," she winced, looking down at the four inch, black heels on her feet, "if I didn't have the stupid strap on my ankles I'd just kick them off… my feet hurt like hell now."

She reached the end of the hallway and made a left, soon reaching another cubicle identical to hers. She walked inside and dropped the pile of papers on the desk, "done with those!" She looked at the similar stack of papers to the right of the stack she set down and sobbed a bit. She picked it up reluctantly and headed back to her cubicle. During her walk she looked back down at her feet, sighing once more. "Damn shoes-"

"What about them?" a voice whispered in her ear as a pair of strong, muscular arms snaked around her waist and she screamed, tripping over herself and dropping all the papers on the floor. As the arms kept her face from hitting the carpet as well Ino watched in horror as the documents went scattering along the floor, the sight made her believe she was going to cry.

"You okay?" a deep, nearly emotionless voice asked from behind her. The blonde turned her head back to see charcoal eyes and long, loose black hair draped over the strong shoulders in a leather jacket. The girl rubbed her eyes, for some reason thinking she was hallucinating. "Itachi?"

"No, I'm the tooth fairy here to take one of your molars."

"Ha-ha," the girl laughed sarcastically. She stood up straight and turned around to face him; all the while the arms never left her waist. "What are you doing here?" she asked, unconsciously checking to make sure the bun on her head was still straight.

"Well if you're not happy to see me I can leave-"

"No! It's just…" she played with a bit of the hair on his shoulders, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, it's past six o'clock and I wouldn't be worried if you were answering your phone," he replied, causing Ino's face to light up.

"You were worried?" she asked happily. Itachi shrugged.

"I don't like my things disappearing on me. That and your parents thought I kidnapped you or something so I decided to find you to get them the hell off my back."

Ino huffed a bit, "I'm sorry about that… They haven't quite gotten used to you."

"Yea, well, what are you still doing here? You got off over three hours ago."

"I know, I just… It's a long story and I-" Ino remembered the papers scattered on the floor, "shit! I have to finish this soon! I want to get out of here…" she attempted to push him off but Itachi pulled the blonde closer, planting a hot kiss on her neck.

"How about I release some of that stress first?" he asked in a low, sexy voice. The blonde shivered, feeling his breath run over her throat. The young man ran his hands down her side, stopping briefly to pull her flush against his body. He kissed and bit her neck, causing her to gasp.

"Oh God… Itachi, I really need to-" she was stopped short by a harsh bite to the hot spot just below her jaw line, making a slightly pained sound.

"Please… I need… To finish this," she managed to pry herself out of his grip (or, more so, he let her go), and started picking up the papers, having trouble kneeling down in her pencil skirt. She began stacking the documents, incredibly happy that the pages were numbered. Itachi kneeled behind her and as his lips grazed her left ear her breathing increased; how did this guy have this kind of effect on her all the time?

"Need some help?"

The girl's fast breathing caught in her throat, causing her to cough a bit. "Umm, yea actually… Look, the page number's on the top right and- hey! What are you doing?" the girl yelled, jumping as she felt the side of her skirt slipping up onto her thigh. She quickly stood, leaving the small stack of papers on the floor.

"Itachi, I really need to finish my work! Are you going to help me or not?" she asked, slightly angry at her perverted boyfriend. Said boyfriend smirked and stepped closer. He ran his fingers through the front of his hair, smoothing his bangs out of his face and enjoying the dreamy look that crept its way onto the blonde's face whenever he did so. He took advantage of the moment to grab her hips and pull her against his body, quickly biting at the hot spot on her neck again. The girl bit back a moan.

"Itachi…"

"What?" he said sternly. He looked at her face out of the corner of his eye and she looked back.

"Don't do this…"

The young man hid a smirk as he backed Ino into a wall, roughly grabbing her right wrist and half slamming it onto the wall. Ino winced, more so out of surprise instead of pain. He licked her neck and coarsely ran his other hand down her side, grabbing her black clad thigh.

"What happens if I do?" he asked dominantly. The blonde made a small sound, staring hopelessly at the ceiling. For some reason being treated like this was turning her on more than usual.

Itachi smirked at her silence and put his knee between her legs, using it and his free hand to pull up the girl's skirt to expose her thighs. He kissed down her neck, letting go of her wrist to unbutton her ruffled blouse. Ino closed her eyes and bit her lip, each kiss sending a burst of heat down her spine. She released a few throaty moans as her blouse began spilling over her shoulder, now feeling her boyfriend's hot tongue sliding over the smooth skin of her chest.

"Oh god," she breathed out, her breathing now loud and erratic. Itachi began lifting her legs, wrapping them around his waist when the blonde pushed lightly on his chest.

"Itachi, please… Can't we at least go to my cube?" she asked, her face flushed and eyes filled with lust. The young man smirked. He replaced her feet back on the ground and, clothes still disheveled, she grabbed his hand in quickly led him back to her desk, completely forgetting the pain in her feet due to her heels.

When they got to her cube Ino turned around and looked at Itachi, still blushing. She looked down at the floor, still holding his hand, and Itachi took the hint; she could never actually voice what she wanted… but sometime tonight Itachi was sure she would.

He backed her into the front of her desk, the girl's hands unconsciously wrapping around his neck. He pushed her skirt further up, grabbing the backs of her thighs and lifting her onto the desk. She ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to trail kisses down her neck. He pulled her forward a bit, allowing her to lean back more. He pressed his crotch between her legs, evoking a gasp from the girl in front of him. His smirk widened.

"Are you wet yet?" he asked, the girl hearing the amusement in his voice. She choked on her words in a slight attempt to answer.

"I… Well, I just…"

Before she could give a full answer her feet were on the floor again and Itachi was backing away from her. The Uchiha quickly turned the girl around and pressed back up against her. He smirked into her neck as her breathing increased again. He moved his hand into her shirt to massage her breasts, the other hand running up the skin of her thighs to lift her skirt up further, reaching for her panties. He slipped two fingers into the side and slowly began pulling them down, feeling the girl's legs twitch in anticipation. He moved his hand into her bra and starting pinching her nipple, evoking a gasp from the blonde.

"So, how far do you want to go?" he whispered into her ear, moving his hand to the most sensitive part of her and massaging it. The girl's head fell as she released a surprised moan, breathing even more harshly.

"Hmm, better reaction then I planned…" he stated, eyebrows going up some. "So? How far do you want to go? What do you want?" he asked, again, slipping a finger into her. The girl nearly screamed, immediately grabbing the hand in her panties and pressing on it. Usually this reaction would have been an answer, but tonight Itachi decided he wanted to hear her say it.

"Judging by your silence I guess you want me to stop," he toyed with her, attempting to pull his hand away; however Ino kept it down. The young man smirked.

"Well? What do you want?"

"More…" she groaned out between breaths, her body trembling. Itachi's smirk widened further.

"I'm sorry, but I don't exactly know what that entails," he toyed further. The girl groaned loudly, but eventually spoke again.

"Fuck me…"

"Hmm? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," he mocked her. The girl's blush deepened.

"Fuck me… please…" Itachi smirked at the answer.

"As you wish," he stated, voice deep and sensual. He bent her over the desk, evoking another surprised gasp, and quickly pulled down her underwear. He examined her ass under her skirt, debating on whether or not to take it off but deciding against it.

Seconds later Ino found her vision blurred by pleasure as something large entered her. Her hands gripped one of the several notebooks on her work desk, eyes rolling back into her head. Itachi leaned down to her ear.

"You should probably get back to work so I can… claim you further later. But, until then," he stood up straight and thrust again, a near scream spilling out of her mouth, "enjoy taking this."

He held her hips and plunged deeper into her, keeping his pace quick while the girl clawed at her desk, unable to keep her pleasure filled moans from escaping her. Itachi was thoroughly enjoying this; it was probably the most fun he'd had with Ino for the past week or so. He pulled out and heard a disappointed sound from the blonde whom looked back at him.

"Why did you stop?' she asked. Itachi backed up and turned her around, sitting her on the desk before entering her again, evoking another scream.

"O God…!"

Itachi leaned in again and said "I'm the one fucking you though," before restarting his quick pace. Without slowing him down Ino wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hard kiss. When they parted she spoke.

"You still... have on… all your clothes…" she said between gasps. Itachi smirked.

"It's a special talent I have."

Ino managed a slight giggle as she worked his jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. He pushed Ino back and she lay on the desk. He pulled his black t-shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor as well. Ino ran her hands over the tanned skin on his hard, toned stomach and he grabbed her thighs, shoving himself deeper inside his girlfriend.

"Fuck, Itachi!"

"Of course," he stated, thrusting in and out faster and faster. The girl sat up to wrap her arms around him again, kissing him hard. She nipped at his bottom lip and then found herself exploring his mouth with her tongue.

Her body trembled as she came closer to her climax, Itachi parted from Ino's lips to kiss her neck.

"I'm gonna cum…" Itachi groaned into her skin, hearing the girl's pleasured sounds as he continued to plunge deeper and deeper inside her.

"Oh, Itachi!" the blonde screamed as she came, Itachi fallowing seconds after.

Ino rested her forehead on his shoulder, breathing heavily as her boyfriend pulled out of her. She leaned back as the young man put himself back into his pants and picked up his t-shirt, "all right, get back to work." Ino gave him an annoyed look.

"Seriously? After all that you're just going to leave?" she asked, watching as he pulled his shirt back on. He then bent down and picked Ino's panties up off the floor.

"Of course not," he stated, dangling them in front of her face. "I'm going to hold on to these and watch you work, you'll get them back as a reward when you're all finished with your filling."

"Are you serious?"

Itachi gave her a serious look.

"Oh, come on!" she whined. Itachi rolled his eyes and pulled her off the desk.

"What are you waiting for? Come on, get going!" he said, giving her a light shove out of the cubical.

"Ugh!" she straightened the front of her blouse and pulled down her skirt, walking with short, fast steps in her four inch black heels. She kneeled down to continue picking up the papers on the floor and Itachi walked up behind her, feeling her behind lightly with his foot.

"Don't kick my ass!"

"Well haul it! Maybe if you hurry up you'll win another round with me," the Uchiha stated smugly. Ino stood up, hugging a small stack of the papers to her chest and looking at him.

"Excuse me? I don't want another round," she stated, attempting to sound condescending.

"Is that so?"

"Duh."

Before the blonde realized what was going on the papers were back on the floor and her back was against the wall, skirt being pulled up.

"We'll see about that."

"I'm never going to finish my work… Ah fuck!"


End file.
